After its manufacture, a mobile communication device may be delivered to a retail location where it may be purchased by a mobile communication device user. Following its purchase, the mobile communication device may be activated by the mobile communication device user. Once activated, the mobile communication device may have access to a network. While activated with access to the network, the mobile communication device may engage in periodic handshaking with base transceiver stations in which information may be sent to and/or received from the base transceiver stations. The mobile communication device may receive customization information from a server and may use its network access to pull down the customization information.